nekozawa senpia diaries
by LeaderofthePMHA
Summary: soo...this is was neko chan is thinking about...lol
1. Chapter 1

Diary entry: 2/11/08

Dear Diary,

I finished my painting of my white unicorn… with Kyouya ridding on top of itBLUSHIES!! I've been thinking about getting glasses cuz then Kyo chan and I would be soo kawaii together (the only reason I wear a black wig is cuz matching hair color is soo KAWAII!!)! But then kyo cdhan will think I'm a creepy gay stalker person….who plays with puppets

Anyways, I was on Google looking up images of Kyo chan when Hunny senpai waltzed in with Bun Bun; I could tell it was the ditzy blondie and not the Frenchie cuz Belzenef started shivering…he's terrified of Bun Bun. I tried to cover up the screen but he was already behind me…breathing on my neck; I could smell the tangerine and mango cake he had during tea time.

"Wat'cha looking at?" he asked with his abnormally large eyes, so I blurted out "PORN! I'M LOOKING AT DELICIOUS PORN!"

"OoOoh…lemme see!"

_**Are you eff'n serious?**_

I started freaking out so I threw the computer onto the marble floor and it blanked out…then it exploded (they should put that on warning labels y'know). I sneeked out of the library unnoticed cuz I'm cool like that. Ever since that incident, Hunny's been winking at me…and Mori just nods slowly while Belzenef keeps PISSING ON MY FRIGG'N HAND… well, I guess I don't blame him… Bun Bun is very intimidating when at times. I think Hunny is more than just a baby faced lolita shouta. I bet it's all Mori's fault…I never trusted that twisted shmexy manservant. Okie dokie, well, it's time for my afternoon tea with Kirimi! She wants me to explain what manservant is; it's those ecchi shoujo mangas, yet they are so oddly enjoyable. I wonder if Kyo chan likes them?

"Kyouya's room

"OMG! Hiro eloped with Yuki's manservant?! I have to go put that on my blog at even tho im from 


	2. Chapter 2

Diary entry: 2/17/08

Dear diary,

OMFG….Australian boy bands are the cutest things in the world besides my Kyo chan!! There's this band called McFly and they are sooo awesomieeee! Well, there's this one song called "All About You" I was singing it thinking about you know who, sigh…..

I was humming the song when I went past the third music room and then Frenchie popped out from the doors….he looked high….'-' He was like, " Is that Mcfly's All About You?!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and embarrassment and was about to tell him that he musta been drinking some moonshine, but I was curious and wanted to know what would happen, so I said yeeeeeeesssssss with my smexy evil grin. What happened next would scar my teenage life forever. He grasped my beautiful emo cloak and tugged me into his fragranced chest and twirled me in his arms…I thought, _**If this were Kyouya, I'd think I were in heaven…but this isn't Kyouya... sooo…**_

"You FRUITY BASTARD! What do you think your doing to a fellow straight person???" I said with vigor; I really am the best actor . He put me down and looked at me with his violet eyes with tears in the corners. I brushed the grime off of me (although it smelled awfully nice…I wonder what Kyo chan would smell like?)

I think he mumbled something like "I …I just was so happy that I thought I found someone to talk to about Danny Jones and his wonderful….ect" that's all I got. After that, he went into the corner next to the double doors and grew some TAMAKI mushrooms. He offered me some saying that it goes well with soup, but I declined scared that he had murderous intents; let me tell you, that wasn't the first time I've dealt with poisonous fungi. Okay, I'm gonna go now; Kirimi wants to eat chocolate éclairs with me! She also wants me to explain why I don't have a girlfriend…I have to go and explain the theory of "How the Square Turned into a Circle". K, byebye--

Kyouya's Private Study: Ahh…Danny Jones, one day I will become successful, rich and powerful and you will fall for me for certain!! Oh… wait... I've already accomplished that…GOSH DARN IT!

(Kyouya's servant) "Master Ohtori, is there something that displeases you?"

"Yeah, go get me a hot Australian, SOB!"

"Eh? Cough cough ahem, I mean, excuse me?"

"Crap…didn't mean to say that out loud…"

Moral of the story: Hot Australian boy bands are every Japanese boy's fantasy jk….not"


End file.
